


【原创】[ABO]我觉得你们都懂的是吧。（一发完 R-18慎入）

by manwang



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, R27 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwang/pseuds/manwang
Summary: 以下是太太留言，爱她！





	【原创】[ABO]我觉得你们都懂的是吧。（一发完 R-18慎入）

**Author's Note:**

> 给我的宝宝漫漫码的半肉文。  
> 虽然感觉自己开的是快车，但被朋友说到没有看肉文的感觉……  
> 算了，那既然这样就叫半肉文吧哈哈哈…………（苦笑）
> 
> 阅读前注目：  
> 此文CP为R27  
> 有18X内容出没  
> ABO设定，不喜勿入

“怎么了......？狱寺？”   
被叫到名字的人楞了一下，他回过头，看了一眼走廊的墙壁。  
“不。只是......你有没有听到什么声音？“   
”声音？“   
山本武皱了一下眉头，跟着面前那人的眼神，仔细的环顾了一遍四周。可这确实只是他们平时向纲吉报告时都会路过的走廊，除了墙壁上挂住的那一幅幅油画之外，没有什么会让狱寺愣住的东西存在。  
“也许只是错觉吧......”狱寺眯了眯眼睛，他刚才的确到到了一声喘气声，可是这四周的情景却在告诉他这是错觉。算了。狱寺隼人叹了一口气，比起在这探究不知道是不错错觉的声音，把手里的这份报告送去巴利安比较重要。  
“哈哈哈，估计是狱寺你太大惊小怪了。”山本武眨眨眼睛，他并不觉得这是错觉，但是不会涉及到纲吉和家族危险的事情，他一般都不会抱有多大好奇。  
就这样，两位向着大门的方向走 去。  
但同时，他们也距离他们的首领，沢田纲吉的秘密，越来越远了。

 

“呼 - 真是惊险不是吗？”   
就在刚才两位待过的走廊里，一道暗门缓冲打开。  
“里包恩......别这样......”纲吉微喘着气，他也没有想到隼人和武会在这个时候来到这里。  
“呵。”   
拽着彭格现任首领手臂而为此支撑的男人冷笑了一声：“如果我没记错，我给你的要求是让你待在自己的屋子里别随便出来的对吧。“   
”唔......“   
”要不是我不放心，你现在就会站在你那两个得力下属面前直接发情了。 “   
”我......“纲吉咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么反驳。这确实是他的错误，只要按照往常一样，在自己的屋子里待过48小时，他就不会变成这个样子。而不是像现在这样，因为误闻到了强烈的阿尔法气息，导致明明已经注射了药物，发情期却还是终止不了。  
不行。  
纲吉掐了一把自己的手臂，勉强使自己清醒一点。  
现在发情期已经没有办法终止了，唯一知道自己 的老师就在身边。而自己这边没有巴吉尔允许，不会有任何人进入首领工作区。唯一有着通行令的守护者这几天都各有任务，最快可以完成任务的云雀前辈也要三天才能回来。会使用幻境强行突破的六道骸也不用担心，复仇者监狱的交接还需要他的协助，库洛姆平时也不会随便来打扰自己。  
那现在勉强可以算是安全。

想到这里，纲吉一下子放松下来，整个人一下子就倒在了身后那人的怀里。  
“拜吉你了，里包恩。”纲吉拽着手中那块熟悉的黑色西装布料，整个脑袋里都是熟悉的硝烟味道，原本在平时显得过于霸道的信息素，对于现在连站都快站不稳的自己来说，就像是久经沙漠之人遇到了绿洲一样。  
“哦？”   
里


End file.
